


hide and seek

by becuille



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becuille/pseuds/becuille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun wants to be adored</p>
            </blockquote>





	hide and seek

Chanyeol fucks him quick and rough. He corners him, often in a bad mood, and exhausted after a long day of forced laughter and keeping up a cheery appearance. He doesn't have to say anything, he has his hands all over Joonmyun and pushes him insistently to the nearest flat and usually hard surface; a table, the floor, sometimes they make it to a bedroom door. 

Chanyeol towers over Joonmyun’s small frame, and he meets no resistance as he grabs him by the neck and presses him down so his ass is forced into Chanyeol's hard cock. Joonmyun undoes his jean buttons, shoving the clothing down far enough for Chanyeol to get what he wants. Today Joonmyun only has a wall to brace himself on, but he doesn't mind if that's how Chanyeol needs him. 

Chanyeol squeezes out the lube from his pocket liberally, but doesn't waste time preparing Joonmyun. Joonmyun likes the burn from Chanyeol's thick cock, as well as the bruises Chanyeol's snapping thighs leave on him as he fucks him at an unrelenting speed. Chanyeol’s sexual techniques clearly come from porn; he gains leverage over Joonmyun by pushing him down further and fucking him deeper at an almost jackhammer pace, each thrust punctuated by an automatic cry from Joonmyun. He's sure it would be something that would look good on film, and he has no doubt that's something Chanyeol would be excited by too. 

Chanyeol spanks him once and spreads his ass to watch his own cock fuck into him, then spanks him again, and again, and Joonmyun feels like he’s floating. Chanyeol leans over and grunts in his ear when he comes. He pulls out and kisses the top of his head and he tucks himself back into his pants. 

“Thanks, hyung.”

 

Chanyeol leaves him alone with aching muscles and a hard, heavy cock.

-

Baekhyun, in some ways, is the opposite of Chanyeol.

"Do you like that, huh hyung." Baekhyun has him pinned down by his body weight,  
having already sucked Joonmyun’s cock until it was stiff and heavy in his mouth and shiny with spit. "What do you want me to do?"

"God, Baekhyun, put it in me."

"Hm? What was that hyung? Louder."

"Oh my god, fuck me." Joonmyun would blush at his own vulgarity if Baekhyun's teasing and slim fingers circling his rim and pressing in excruciatingly slow hadn't already made him flush a deep pink from his cheeks, down his neck and chest. His cock is leaking precum and straining against his naked stomach.

"How about ‘ _please Baekhyunnie_ ’?"

"Please." Joonmyun pants. "Baekhyun." The younger's name comes out more like a moan, and Baekhyun smirks. 

He pushes his cock into Joonmyun, who takes it in greedily.

Baekhyun fucks him so slow it hurts, pulling all the way out then sliding back inside him agonisingly slow. He needs his ego stroking, Joonmyun learned, before Joonmyun gets what he wants. 

“How do you want me to do it, Joonmyun, tell me.” Baekhyun says in a sing-song voice, only slightly strained from his own exertion. He's still gorgeous and composed as always. 

“Ah, god, harder Baekhyun, fuck me harder.”

He tilts Joonmyun up by his hips and his cock scrapes his prostrate on each long thrust. Baekhyun has him on the edge of coming without barely touching him and it's painful.

“Mmm. And who fucks you best, hyung? Who can make you come just from their cock like a little whore.”

“Only you, Baekhyun, oh my god _fuck_.”

He thrusts sharper and faster and Joonmyun feels like fainting, his thighs quivering. The whole floor could probably hear him moan as Baekhyun milks him dry, and he comes all over himself in long spurts. Looking satisfied, Baekhyun allows himself to speed up, fucking him into oversensitivity before pulling out and jerking himself until he comes over Joonmyun’s toned stomach. 

 

-

 

Sehun doesn't have to ask to share his bed with him anymore. Despite it only being a single, they're both slim enough for it to not be too uncomfortable if they keep close.

Sehun curls his body into a small ball and allows Joonmyun to wrap himself around him from behind. He's warm and so thin Joonmyun is almost afraid to hold him too tight, and he looks so much younger with unstyled hair and a fresh, sleep-mussed face. Joonmyun sweeps Sehun's hair out of his eyes and smiles affectionately as Sehun starts to snore lightly. He seems to get tired a lot more quickly having a warm body pressed against him. He's too often woken in the night to catch Sehun still awake and lit by the dim light of his phone screen, then tired out the next day, so a little discomfort sometimes doesn’t bother him.

Joonmyun must've been asleep when Sehun shifts in his sleep, but it doesn't disturb him too much to be stirred awake. Then he does it again, his ass grinding back into Joonmyun's cock, then he moans. 

"Sehun-ah?"

"Mmm.. Hyung.." He doesn't even sound fully awake, his voice raspy and quiet. 

He moves his hips around again and Joonmyun realises it's purposeful as his own cock twitches at the movement. Sehun moans again, then Joonmyun can feel Sehun's arm moving. He leans up and sees Sehun's flushed hard cock out of his sleep shorts and being pumped in his fist. Joonmyun feels his arousal pulse as Sehun gives off more quiet breathy moans. 

Joonmyun presses himself closer and reaches around, almost automatically.

"Let hyung help you, Sehun."

Joonmyun takes his cock and strokes it slower but steadier and Sehun groans loud as his arousal builds rapidly. He comes hard and fast into Joonmyun's fist, his body hot and glistening with sweat. 

 

Sehun rolls over to face him and his face is pink and shy, but he still takes his time licking his hand clean. He wraps his tongue around Joonmyun’s fingers before he returns the favour, sucking him off sloppily as he presses him back into his bed.

“I can look after you too, you know,” he says with his mouth around Joonmyun’s straining dick. He comes in Sehun’s mouth and apologises to the younger boy sheepishly, but Sehun just smiles sleepily at him. He falls asleep on Joonmyun’s chest and Joonmyun follows him shortly. 

 

-

 

“Stay still.” Kyungsoo’s voice is flat and calm, and Joonmyun feels as though he couldn't disobey even if he wanted. That's if he could, really, with his hands restrained and eyes blindfolded.

He squirms as Kyungsoo’s wet and warm tongue trails down his balls, licking and nipping across the sensitive skin. Joonmyun wants to buck his hips up but he controls himself. But he lets out a long groan as Kyungsoo moves down further, pressing harder into the tender flesh below and the sensation ripples into Joonmyun’s stomach. It makes him ache to be fucked. 

One of Kyungsoo’s delicate fingers start edging around his rim, slow and determined, while his mouth works at him, then he moves even lower. Joonmyun’s stomach tenses and he tests at his hand restraints, but they give little slack. His tongue works him open, before it’s shortly followed by a wet finger, then more slippery wetness and more and more fingers. 

Kyungsoo fingers him eagerly, and seems to enjoy stretching him out more than Joonmyun enjoys it himself. He gasps on occasion as he scissors the older man wide open, and Joonmyun imagines him looking down at him at his most intimate place with wide, curious eyes as he’s held gaping from four of Kyungsoo’s fingers. Shame causes a heat in Joonmyun’s cheeks and in the pits of his stomach. 

It almost feels like a relief to be filled with cool rubber, as the ridges of a plug soon fill him up, gradually increasing with size, and as it’s seated in fully inside him Joonmyun moans Kyungsoo’s name. It sits inside him easily, and feels not quite satisfying and more than a little frustrating. It's not big or warm enough and doesn't curve into the right places where it's needed, but it’s enough to keep Joonmyun hard and aching.

Joonmyun hears the pop of the lube again, then moments later feels Kyungsoo’s entrance give easily as the younger boy lowers himself carefully onto Joonmyun’s cock. He rides him in earnest, gripping his shoulders tightly and groaning in satisfaction as Joonmyun’s cock slides easily inside him. Joonmyun feels overcome with the feeling of both fucking and being fucked and the overwhelming sensory deprivation, and he warns Kyungsoo that he will come embarrassingly fast. 

Joonmyun can hear the sound of the slick, hard pumping of Kyungsoo’s cock in his own hand, and the feeling of Kyungsoo tightening around the base of his cock sends him over the edge. 

Kyungsoo undoes his wrist and ankle restraints and blindfold and cleans them both up almost methodically. Sex with Kyungsoo rarely surprises him anymore but that doesn't make it any less thrilling. 

 

-

 

He likes letting the others leave bruises and stains on him because Jongin doesn’t like it. Not in a malicious way; Jongin gives his fair share of cruelty back to Joonmyun, but they both enjoy it really, the odd masochists that they are. 

“Are any of you seeing anyone right now?”

A couple of them laugh shyly laugh, and Joonmyun has to take the lead to answer the question.

“Ah, no, none of us are. We have such busy schedules.”

The radio MC looks amused and raises an eyebrow. “You don’t seem that busy, Suho-ssi.”

Baekhyun coughs from across the table, trying to suppress a sheepish grin, and points at his own neck.

Joonmyun flushes and pulls his turtleneck up a little higher above the garish purple and red splotch on his neck. Joonmyun overacts a guilty laugh and his eyes scrunch up, but he can still see Jongin a few seats down staring at him, his face betraying no emotion.

Jongin keeps his distance from him the rest of the afternoon, laughing with Chanyeol during a recording break and taking the other van on the way to the next schedule. He doesn’t meet Joonmyun’s eye when he hands out food and a bottle of water to him but he shrugs it off; it’s not the first time he’s been given the cold shoulder by Jongin, whether on purpose or not. 

They don’t get home until late, and Joonmyun waits graciously for the younger members to shower first and head to bed. He enters his bedroom after showering once the dorm was still and quiet, and is met with Jongin’s waiting, almost anxious form on his bed.

“Jongin-ah, is everything-”

Jongin stands up and backs Joonmyun into a wall within seconds. He holds his jaw firm as he kisses him and Joonmyun lets out soft mewls as Jongin’s tongue enters his mouth, rough and insistent and desperate. A little startled, Joonmyun takes a second to lean up on his toes to kiss him back and wrap his hand around Jongin’s slim waist. He’s missed him recently.

Jongin breaks it to lean down close and press kisses along Joonmyun’s chest, shoulders, neck, and shrugs himself with ease out of his own jeans and shirt. The cool side Jongin shows around cameras and the other bandmates is gone when it’s just the two of them, and Joonmyun feels lucky to see this side of him. His teeth scrape the heated purple flesh of Joonmyun’s lovebite; it’s quickly healing but still tender, and Joonmyun lets out a gasp of pain and pleasure as the younger boy latches down.

Jongin leads Joonmyun back to his bed then and flips him over, still biting and suckling his neck like he had been dying to do it, and no sooner than he is on his knees is Jongin lining up their bodies and pressing Joonmyun’s ass desperately back into his cock, and Joonmyun is more than eager to let him. Jongin isn't false at all in bed; it's difficult for him to pretend to be cold and uncaring when Joonmyun is flayed around him. He's young and actually has little self control; he’s not poised and restrained like he acts normally. Jongin doesn’t prepare him enough and Joonmyun loves that he can’t control himself like this as he penetrates him quick and dirty.

Joonmyun submits to Jongin so easy, like it’s the most natural thing in the world, and always finds himself easily brought back to Jongin’s bed, easily getting down on his knees in the shower, soothing his wounds after practice. Jongin doesn't even need to use words to get Joonmyun to do his bidding, he's already there waiting for his affections, his smiles, his ‘hyung can you’s; everything. He would let Jongin fuck him however he wants, but he's not even like that, he fucks him how Joonmyun wants. 

And Jongin fucks like how he dances; fluid and graceful but with force. Each time he fucks into Joonmyun he fucks deep and slow and Joonmyun feels it curling into his stomach, the wind being taken out of him each time. Jongin pushes his thighs further apart and Joonmyun’s body aches as he feels himself stretching further to accommodate Jongin’s thick cock. Each angle he hits inside Joonmyun is precise and intentional, and he quickly has Joonmyun writhing and gasping beneath him.

Joonmyun curls his head back to kiss him sloppily; he’s still being ruined by the slide of Jongin’s cock inside him, fucking him at an agonisingly slow pace. He feels as though he could map out Jongin’s cock just from this, the way the base thickens to stretch him out almost painfully, the way the head slides against his prostate as Jongin pulls nearly all the way out, all the ridges and veins and he loves it, worships it. He would let Jongin treat him however he wanted if only he could have this. 

Jongin starts sucking and licking at different patches of porcelain skin down his neck, and satisfied that the original mark is now claimed he leaves a spattering of bruises in his wake down Joonmyun’s toned back. 

“You're so beautiful,” Jongin huffs into Joonmyun’s shoulder, having slowed down to an almost immobile pace inside him, gasping for breath.

Joonmyun pushes himself upwards and sends Jongin backwards with him still inside him. He turns and holds himself up on Jongin’s chest with shaky arms, and he can see himself visibly take Jongin’s breath away. His thin milky skin is covered in harsh reddish smudges wrapping around his neck and trailing around his collarbones and he knows how much it makes Jongin crazy. 

He comes hard and fast once Jongin touches him properly, over-sensitive and highly strung, staining Jongin’s golden stomach with white streaks, shouting the younger boy’s name. Jongin holds Joonmyun tight by the hips and bucks up hard into him rapidly, then comes inside him, panting Joonmyun’s name into the crease of his neck.

Eventually, Jongin looks up at him through sweat soaked hair and smudged makeup, not yet showered and exhausted but still breathtaking, and Joonmyun smiles down at him.

 

They slept too late, and were unprepared for a chaotic airport the next day. 

Jongin offers the older man his sunglasses as the turn a corner to be met by flashes and shouts, and quietly wraps his arm around Joonmyun’s shoulders, and Joonmyun feels relief as he lets the younger boy look after him.


End file.
